Finding a mate
by ObsessWitWeirdPairings
Summary: It's Toothless's first mating season and he can't seem to find the right mate. It eventually leads him to the other side of the island searching. Turns out Toothless isn't the only Night Fury on Berk. One-Shot. Warning: Contains a lemon.


**_A/N: FF I am back. I decided to do a one-shot, because I decided to and I can. I guess I was just a little curious on how Toothless would handle mating season when he was ready. _**

_**This is contains a lemon. This is not recommended if you are a young reader! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**NO FLAMES! If this does not interest you, then go back to your previous page but anyone else is welcomed to read it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon or Toothles or Stormfly. I do own my oc.**_

~0O0~ ~0O0~

It's mating season. Toothless's first year, to be exact. He's feeling all these emotions stirring inside of him. This isn't a surprise to him, he knows that this year he needs a mate. The problem is picking her. He needs to choose and attract a female. Something he's never bothered to do before. However, the scent of female dragons are driving him insane. It never bothered him before, but now it's the only thing he can smell. The season has made his agression level increase and he's been avoiding humans at all costs. Even Hiccup. He knows it's for the best. Better safe than sorry. He took a deep breathe and walked around the village. Toothless knew he could fly, thanks to the tail Hiccup made him. He couldn't destroy this one, if he did, the chances of getting a mate would be low.

Toothless walked over to a dragon he had 'some' feelings for.

"Hi Stormfly" Toothless said suddenly and scaring her. Stormfly jumped.

"Toothless? What are you doing?" she asked. He walked infront of her while brushing scales and nuzzling her.

"Just looking for a good canditade for a mate" Toothless said smoothly. Stormfly blushed.

"What does that have to do with me?" Stormfly asked. Toothless neared her smirking.

"A couple of things actually. I see you haven't found a mate yet either" he said staring at her and licking his lips. He stook a step closer to her.

"I am looking for a mate, but I'm not sure I want to be your mate. I don't want to have hatchlings with you" Stormfly said. Toothless chuckled.

"Who says I want hatchlings? They're too much work. Besides, male Night Fury's can choose weather we want the females to have eggs or not. I'm just looking for someone who can handle me" he replied slyly continuing to stare at her.

"No Toothless, not us" she said. Toothless scowled.

"Why not?!" he asked glaring.

"Mating season is not just about mating, it's about finding love. Not just that, it's your first time!" Stormfly said. Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Who says I don't have feelings for you?" Toothless asked emotionless.

"I do have feelings for you, but not all of them. I don't want to be your mate. Fir-" she began. Toothless had enough of talking to her. If she wasn't complying, then he was just wasting his time.

"Oh well, then. No harm done, just a waste. Do me a favor, don't talk to me until the season is over" he said. Stormfly looked hurt.

"I guess you should be mad, I bet nobody else is going to like a One-Finned dragon like you" Stormfly said angryily.

"I can't wait to prove you wrong" Toothless said. He narrowed his eyes and flew away. Toothless wasn't hurt at all. Just annoyed at the rejection. _'Maybe mating season has gone to my head. I've never felt like acting like this before' _he though. He shook his head flew around the village. Who else could be his mate?

He hasn't really talked to any other female, and he's not really impressed at his options. He flew towards the other far side of the island. Once he did, a sweet, sweet aroma hit his nose. It smelt like honey with natual flowers, dragon nip and more sweetness. Toothless couldn't help but want to know where this smell was coming from. He followed the scent which lead him into a meadow with a large cave near it. Toothless landed and glanced around to find the cause of the aroma. He stood there, until there was a sound of a twig snapping. Toothless ducked into the tall meadow hiding from the possible threat.

Emerging from the cave, was a female dragon. The cause of the scent. Toothless was amazed to see that this was a Night Fury. He was impressed by this female. Her figure was petite but perfect, her scales dark as the night and clean, and her eyes were shiny blue. The scent that was coming from her, made her even more irresistible. Toothless didn't care about any other female anymore. She would be his. He silently got up and continued to watch her. She looked nervous. Toothless purposely made a noise to get her attention. Once she looked at him, she couldn't get her eyes away from him.

No doubt that the female was intantly attracted to him. Toothless stood still so she could near him. She couldn't resist nearing him. Toothless saw that she was interested in him, so he used that as an advantage. He winked and flew into the skies. She followed. They soared in the air above the sea, over the clouds. It was like an endless chase. The female was a bit faster, but Toothless didn't dare let her escape. She prepared herself to dive in the water but before she went in, Toothless caught her so she was pressed on his back. Toothless took this as a perfect opportunity to land. He landed in the meadow.

She got off his back and Toothless hungrily looked at her body. Her scent seemed to get stronger. She saw this and looked nervous.

"I'm Luna" the female said. Toothless took note that she was young and this must also be her first time.

"I'm Night" Toothless said occulting the name Hiccup gave him. He started to close in the space left between them. "Luna, I really like what I see" Toothless whispered slowly in her ear. His warm breathe caused a shiver down her neck and throught her spine.

"W-well th-thank you, Night, b-but I think I have to leave" Luna said trying to back up. She tripped and fell on her back on top of the meadow.

"Actually, you're my mate now. We just flew the mating flight" Toothless said smirking. Luna's eyes widened and she felt stupid for letting that happen so easily. "I'll also mark you as my own" Toothless whispered. Before Luna could comprehend Toothless had her pinned to the ground. Both bodies pressed tightly against each other. Toothless bit on her neck. He enjoyed biting on the scales and it aroused him. Luna enjoyed the male on top of her biting her neck. It felt incredibly good at the moment and she did nothing to make him stop.

Toothless started biting more places around her neck and licking them after. He started hearing soft whimpers from Luna. Toothless looked at her mischievously and began nibbling her chest and licking her stomach. Toothless wanted to please her so he put his paws on top of her chest. His claws brushed on it, all the way down to her stomach. Toothless was pleased to hear moans coming from her. Toothless licked her chest and was surprised to see her shudder and shiver.

"Looks like someone has a sensitive chest" Toothless said smirking. Luna couldn't say anything but she wanted to prevent him from doing it again. Her paws rose, but were immediately slammed on the ground by Toothless's paws. He chuckled and continued to lick her chest. He could feel the body under him shudder many times. He was enjoying this as much as she was.

"Night..." Luna moaned. Luna squirmed and whimped in pleasure at his long warm licks. She was starting to get wet. No doubt she wanted Toothless. Then, he began to lick roughly on her stomach. She groaned loudly. Luna was completely helpless and she loved every minute of it. Luna loved his warm tongue on her stomach. It slid back and forth and she started feeling warm in all sorts of places on her body. She kept her eyes opened to see what his next move would be.

Again, he pressed his body very tight against hers and he began rubbing them together. She moaned softly and once their mid-sections pressed together, Toothless began teasing her by swishing his tail back and forth. "Night..." Luna moaned. This time, she moaned loudly. He let go of her paws and ran them down her curves. Toothless saw her quietly gasping for air. "Night..." Luna moaned loudly as she also rubbed against Toothless. Toothless felt aroused and crazed for Luna. No female has ever been able to provoke him or make him react in this way.

Luna noticed Toothless back up. He looked at her and their eyes locked. She smiled, but seconds later, her innocent smile turned into a seducing one. She rubbed her body against the meadow. To Toothless, she looked very inviting. In a flash Toothless flipped her over and mounted her. His manhood started to fully reveal and it was hard. He rubbed it against her and Luna purred. Luna moved her tail to the side and Toothless slipped inside of her. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he started to feel her tightness.

He pushed himself all the way into Luna's walls. Luna winced at Toothless's manhood inside of her. Luna felt pain for a while until Toothless began to repeat the process. Luna felt Toothless move in and out of her and she began to moan. Their hips were now pressed as tightly as possible. Luna felt intense pleasure with Toothless's long manhood. _'Who would've known that Night was so pleasurable' _Luna thought. Toothless started to pick up the pace.

"Night.." Luna moaned. Toothless started going faster. He got into a more comfortable position and increased his speed even more. He felt all of tightness and it felt perfect around his manhood. With great amount of stamina, he went harder.

"Night!" Luna yelled in pleasure. Her walls clenched around him. Toothless let out a small groan. Their bodies slammed together as Toothless pumped manhood in and out of her womanhood. Luna started to feel very warm all over. She gasped for air. His body rocked against hers even more.

"Night!... Harder!" was all Luna managed to say. Toothless, suddenly being obedient, thrusted harder into her. She dug her claws into the ground and she clenched her teeth. With each thrust, Luna's moans seem to get louder. She chanted Toothless's name and he loved it. Toothless groaned at the pleasure of her tightness. Toothless dug his claws into her back to hold on to her better. His thrust kept on becoming more forceful, so it was necessary. Not that Luna was complaining. It wouldn't be long now before one of them came. Both of their faces were hot from their heat. Then, Toothless began violently shaking.

"Night!" Luna yelled.

"Luna!" Toothless yelled out. He groaned and growled loudly. Luna's tightness had been enough for Toothless. He completed his last few thrust before he came. Luna came not long after he did. Her walls clenched tightly on his manhood. Toothless let his seed go into Luna. Both gasped for air and collapsed. Toothless pulled out from Luna. She whimpered from the loss and the coldness. Toothless's manhood went back into place. Both stared at each other.

"Don't go, Night" Luna said softly.

"I won't" he replied. Luna went next to Toothless's side and cuddled him for warmth. He licked her cheek. Both were very tired due to their love-making. Soon, both Night Furies were asleep and none of the two moved from their comfortable spots.

~0O0~

In the morning Luna was up first. She noticed how he purred instead of snored when he was asleep. Toothless woke up and was more than happy to see Luna. His aggression level decreased by a lot and he wasn't as sex-crazed as before. The Night Furies had a deep conversation and they learned a lot about each other. She learned about Toothless' both names and the village he lives in. He learned about were she was from. Toothless was very happy with the female next to him. Then, he started to notice the bitten scales on her neck and faint claw marks on her back. Luna caught his gaze.

"You were really wild" she said. She gave a light chuckle.

"I noticed. I hope those will heal" Toothless said.

"They will, I just need some fish, and it will heal" she said. Toothless got up and flew. A minute later he came back with lots of fishes for his mate. Now that he had a mate, he felt that it was necessary to take care of her. After all, she was his.

"Thank you, uh, T-Toothlesss.." Luna said stuttering on how to say his name. She offered him some fish, but he didn't eat until she was full.

"I'm sorry about your tail" she said looking at it. Toothless shrugged and moved the tail back and forth.

"Even thought your tail is like that, I still love you" Luna said. He froze and his eyes widened. There was that dreaded word again. Only this time, it didn't seem as dreading as before.

"I know" he simply replied. He wasn't sure about his feelings. Toothless knew he would stay with Luna forever and wasn't hard to love her. In fact, it was so easy, it might've already happened. Maybe he loved Luna. She was shy, but she could definitely handle him. Toothless had finally found his perfect mate, all for himself. He wasn't sharing her. Luna knew about Toothless's protective nature and she didn't mind it. Both Night Fury's loved each other and would stay together through thick and thin, good and bad, what ever weather, as long as they were together. Toothless couldn't wait to show his new family to the village. Yes, a new family. Luna would be expecting an egg soon. Toothless was looking for a good mate, but he found a perfect one instead.

~0O0~ ~0O0~

_**A/N: I decided to end it sweetly. I don't feel like editing this so sorry for any spelling mistakes. I hope you found some interest in this. Please no Flames. Thank you, Adiós. **_


End file.
